


The Warmth that Spreads

by QueefOnAYogaBall



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Azutara - Freeform, F/F, Lesbian Character, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28266582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueefOnAYogaBall/pseuds/QueefOnAYogaBall
Summary: "Do you not remember the pain she has caused?" He said softly, but intensely, still gripping her arm. "Do you not remember the scars she has inflected? The flames as she chased us all over the Earth Kingdom? Azula is evil, Katara. She always will be, and I forbid you to see her anymore. You need to stay here, with your people." Post War Azutara.
Relationships: Azula/Katara (Avatar)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 171





	The Warmth that Spreads

**Author's Note:**

> Here is some post-war romance. Constructive criticism is my cocaine. Please give me a bump. Thanks for reading!

# The Warmth that Spreads

It was a brisk spring afternoon when Katara began her walk back to her family's hut. She had been helping out with the whale hunt, and there was plenty of work to go around. There had been a successful whale catch yesterday, and there was still a large amount of butchering to be done, but Katara basked in the work, welcoming the usually disgusting and overpowering scent of blood and blubber. She had missed home terribly, and this had been the only real time she had managed to spend here since she had left with Aang and Sokka to help the war efforts. That seemed like a lifetime ago, if Katara was honest with herself. She, along with her brother and friends, had changed so much. She loved being home, but a certain part of her felt alien. In all her dreaming of home, Katara didn’t expect that.  


The war had ended three years ago, but she had stayed behind in the Fire Nation. There was much rebuilding to do, and she had to help Aang and the newly appointed Fire Lord Zuko through this turbulent time. But, there was another reason for her staying that long, though. It was...complicated, and often misunderstood by practically everyone she knew. She had stayed so long, so she could help Azula heal.  


Since defeating her, while others have felt nothing but anger and rage, all Katara could feel was empathy. Azula had been a broken child. One that was morphed into something wicked by someone she was supposed to trust, and when that became too much, she shattered into a million pieces. Katara truly believed it was Azula’s madness, and not Katara's skill that had won that day, although others would argue. Especially Azula's number one adversary, her brother, Sokka.  


Azula had become a rift between her and Sokka. He couldn’t, wouldn’t understand why she stayed. Why she had cared. Why she had spent all those days in visits with Azula, just talking about anything and everything while Azula glared hatefully behind bars. He hadn’t seen the pain in Azula before, and he refused to see the progress in her now, but Katara had. With each visit, there were tiny steps. The first visit was something Katara will never be able to forget.  


_It was horrifying. Katara just wanted to see Azula with her own eyes, but as soon as she walked through the door to the room that was holding Azula’s cell, she regretted it. Azula was ragged and dirty, her hair in knots. The dark red and loose asylum clothes she wore were dirty and burnt. The only thing with her in her small cell was a chair and a chamber pot, both made out of stone so she couldn't set them on fire. Azula wasn’t even seated on the chair. It was over in the corner, on its side.  
_

_As soon as Katara came into Azula’s view though the bars, she flew into a rage. Jumping up, she began to blast fire though the bars. The nurses who accompanied Katara stepped back, backs up against the wall on the opposite side of the cell _.  
__

____

_“Stay back, please miss.” said a small nurse, terrified. “She’s burned several of our staff already.” _  
__

______ _ _

_Katara didn’t listen. As Azula spat fire at her through the bars, she just gazed on, feeling guilty. The fire was close, and the heat was intense, but Katara felt so much sympathy. Something deep in Katara’s soul demanded that she help this woman. So, past the loud noise of Azula cursing at her and the sound of the fire blasting out from between the bars, Katara began to gently talk to her.  
_

_______ _ _ _

The hospital staff advised her to never come again, but of course Katara had not listened. She had come again and again, and soon Azula calmed down. She had stopped yelling and fighting, and soon just sat there, glaring. After that, it was even smaller steps. A smirk when Azula thought no one could see. A snicker when Katara told her about Ozai not being able to bend anymore. Katara could see she had slowly started to heal. So she keeps visiting, bringing Azula news and stories from the outside. She remembered the first real time Azula had spoken to her.  


_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

Katara had come with news about a Fire Nation general who was to be executed for war crimes. Not the kind of news the hospital staff felt was appropriate, but they never stopped Katara from sharing in her visits. She was about to change topics, when she heard Azula's raspy voice. She had asked what he was being charged for. When Katara told her what crimes he had committed, Azula had laughed in an unkind and raspy way.  


_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

_“That old bastard has done far worse. I’m glad he’s finally getting what he deserves.” _Most would have seen it as being calloused, but Katara saw it for what it was. Progress. Since that day, their visits took place in an actual room without bars, and Azula had begun to talk back. She would ask for news on the outside and how the rebuild efforts were going. This led to a lot of discussions and arguments about Fire Lord Zuko, and how he was running what she called her nation, but Katara didn’t mind. That was just Azula being Azula, and Katara praised progress wherever she could see it.  
__

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

______ _ _

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

Azula even started talking about herself and her childhood. Katara thinks they became sort of friends, although she would have never mentioned the word friendship to Azula. Soon, though, Katara had to leave for reasons that were her own. She was becoming too attached to Azula. Katara started staring into her eyes, admiring her strength and intelligence, finding her constant need to argue endinging. She even started dreaming of Azula in ways that left her breathless and wanting. She was starting to fall in love with Azula, and that held a lot more complications that Katara didn’t know how to handle, so she ran. She still remembers the pain in Azula's golden eyes as she said goodbye even as her face twisted in anger. She didn’t want to leave, but she had too.  


_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

______ _ _

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

_“Fine. Leave. That's what everyone who claims to be my friend does.” _Those words, said so cold and with such hatred echo through her dreams. But she must move on. She must focus on her tribe and her family, as much as it pained her to do. And so there she was. After years away. The snow crunching beneath her feet sounded familiar, and she had missed it.  
__

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

Soon, after navigating through the cluster of huts, she saw the one that she and Sokka took up residence. There was a column of thick smoke rising out from the roof, which meant that Sokka must have been inside. Katara hurried to the door, desperate to get out of the freezing temperatures. Opening it, she was greeted with warmth. In the middle of the small hut was a fire pit, and in that pit was a roaring fire. She tore off her mittens,tossed them haphazardly to the ground, and stepped closer to the fire to warm her freezing hands. That is when she noticed her brother.  


_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

Sokka was seated on the floor on some furs next to the fire. He had his sword in his lap and a sharpening stone in his hand. Katara also took notice of the nasty scowl on his face, made more intense by the light of the fire.  


_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

“Sokka, hey. How are you?” she gently prodded, rubbing her hands together.  


_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

Without looking up from his lap, he gave her a short and hard “Fine.” before beginning to run the stone along the sword's edge. Katara flinched at the harsh sound of stone scraping against steel. Sokka was not happy, and it was apparent. She knew her brother, and she knew when it was serious. Something big was bothering him.  


_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

“Everything...okay?” she said gently. Sokka stopped the stone and visibly stiffened. He then raised his head and looked straight into her eyes. They were filled with rage. In an icy cold tone, he said “Why the hell is she here?”  


_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

Katara, still warming her hands by the fire, froze. She knew exactly who she was, but just to make sure, Katara asked, in a shaky voice “Who?”  
One simple word slipped out of his mouth. In a gruff voice, he said “Azula.”  


_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

“What?” Said Katara, turning to face him. Questions were swirling around her head. “How can she be here? Where is she now?” she asked in a rushed tone.  
Sokka stood up, sword in one hand, stone in the other. He looked furious as he threw the stone to the floor. “I told her to leave, and if she ever comes near this village again, I will defend my family. In any way necessary.” The hate on Sokka's face was terrifying.  


_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

“She came here? Then she must be camping nearby.” Katara thought out loud. Her heart thumped in her chest at the thought of seeing Azula again. Her flowing, black hair. Her piercing, golden eyes. Her deadly heat. As she turned to leave, she felt Sokka's strong, but not painful grip on her forearm. Turning to face him, she saw the anger, as well as the pain in his eyes.  


_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

“Do you not remember the pain she has caused?” He said softly, but intensely, still gripping her arm. “Do you not remember the scars she has inflected? The flames as she chased us all over the Earth Kingdom? Azula is evil, Katara. She always will be, and I forbid you to see her anymore. You need to stay here, with your people.”  


_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

Katara saw red. Snatching her arm out of her brother's grib, she took a step back, towards the door. “How dare you. I am not your...your property so you cannot forbid me to do anything! Azula is not evil! She was sick, and with understanding and love, she gained so much progress. You would understand if you would ever let me talk about it!”  


_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

As she fled through the door, she heard her brother yell after her. “Fine! Leave again! Your village can survive without you!” It cut her deeper then any knife ever could. But her heart was pulling her towards Azula, and even though she had her doubts and fears, she had to follow.  


_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

The village was alive with gossip about a strange visitor from the Fire Nation walking though. It wasn’t hard to learn that this stranger was camping about a mile north of the village. Katara felt nervous and light headed. She could still remember the night she fled.  


_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

_It was the middle of the night, in the Fire Nation capital. Katara was in her room, pacing. She had been pacing for hours, trying to make a decision. Opening the door to her balcony, Katara inhaled the cool night air. She was leaving. She had too. Her feelings were too deep. She had to go back to her family. Tears started to slide down her cheek as she headed inside to pack.  
_

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

Katara had made a hard decision that night. A decision that seems more and more like a mistake. Running away had not solved her problem. It had come looking for her, and the only thing to do now was to deal with it head on.  


_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

By the time Katara headed out of the little village in the direction of Azula's camp, it was turning to evening. The light cast from the setting sun made the snow seem blue, and the temperature began to plummet ever lower. Walking briskly, Katara thrusted her bare hands in her parka.  


_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

Soon, after a few minutes of trudging through the snow, Katara began to see a tent. It was obvious from the deep red color of the canvas and the tiny flag fluttering on top that it was a Fire Nation tent. Katara slowed her steps, and eventually came to a stop about 30 feet from the tent. She was terrified. Running out of the hut without a plan was a bad idea, and now she needed to slow down and think about exactly what she wanted, because if she truly wanted to stay here, with her family, maybe it wasn't the best idea to even see Azula.  


_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

As Katara thought about it in the setting sun, the flap to the tent shifted. Katara's stomach tightens when she sees someone emerge. She saw the flash of golden eyes and couldn’t help herself. She ran the remaining distance to the tent, and gathered Azula in a giant hug. Azula stiffed a little and awkwardly placed one hand on Katara’ back, causing a smile to break out on Katara’s face. She inhaled the smoky scent of Azula’s hair, letting the affection wash over her. It amazed her that even in this freezing environment, Azula was warm. Even as Katara pulled away from the hug, she could still feel the warmth coming off of Azula.  


_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

Katara stepped back and took Azula in. She looked so familiar. She had on her normal, sharp armor along with her beautiful raven hair tied up tight in a top knot. She had seen this vision before, but it no longer brought her fear like it used to in the past. Now, all she could think of was how strong she was. How much she had changed, while still managing to break past her childhood trauma.  


_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

Grinning, Katara simply said “It’s so nice to see you again, Azula.”  


_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

Azula’s mischievous golden eyed glittered as a smirk appeared on her lips.”Oh I bet it is princess. Miss me?” Katara shook her head at the familiar nickname. The first time Azula called her princess, her heart almost fluttered out of her chest. To hear it now was like coming home.  


_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

A chill wind blew through them, causing Katara to shiver and bring her hands up to her face to try and warm them. Azula, seeing her without mittens, took a step forward and took Katara’s hands in her own. Bringing them up to her mouth, she gently blew on them. Warm air rushed out of Azula’s mouth, warming up Katara’s bare hands considerably. But what caught Katara’s attention more was the feeling of soft lips brushing ever so lightly on the top of her hand.  


_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

Blushing, she said a quick and quiet, “Thank you” before putting her now warm hands back in her parka. “I forgot my mittens at home.” That’s when her argument with Sokka came rushing back into her head. She scowled. “I’m sorry about whatever Sokka said to you today. He’s just still…” The sentence hung in the air for a second, heavy with meaning.  


_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

“He had a reason for the way he feels.'' said Azula, straightening up. “His animosity is almost acceptable. I mean, he was defeated many numerous times by the Fire Nation, as well as myself. It’s understandable he is not the friendliest.” Azula signed and softened a bit. “I do admire your brother though. He does have a fire in him.”  


_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

Katara took a seat on the ice outside the tent as Azula made a fire in the small fire pit located outside the tent. Soon, they were warming up by the fire and chatting about the Fire Nation, careful to avoid the topic of why Katara left in the first place.  


_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

“Zuko is well? And Mei? How are they since I left?”  


_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

“Oh my brother is fine.” Azula said with a wave. “Him and Mei are up to their eyeballs in wedding plans. I have to say it is very entertaining, watching them running around like possum-chickens with their heads cut off. I swear, Mei might even crack a smile on the big day, the way she has been acting.”  


_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

“And Dr.Roki and the nurses?” Asked Katara, remembering the man that was Azula’s main doctor in the asylum. She could easily picture his kind eyes and wrinkled face. He really did care about Azula’s well-being, and wanted her to get better and lead a good life. Dr.Roki had been a big supporter of Katara's and Azula’s friendship, telling Katara multiple times that he truly thinks that is the key to Azula's improvement. Katara felt guilty that she never told him why she had to leave.  


_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

“Good, good. He is actually the one who convinced me to come and find you.” Azula said, apprehensively. “More like threatened but…”  


_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

“He told you to come and find me?” asked Katara, finally ready to face why Azula was there.  


_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

Azula tensed. Standing up, she began to pace. Every so often she would stop and look at Katara like she was going to say something, but then would turn and keep on pacing. Katara was patient. Obviously Azula was having a hard time telling her something. Finally, with a small shigh, Azula sat down next to Katara once more. She took Katara’s hands in hers and spoke.  


_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

“You have given me things that no one in my life ever has. Affection. Understanding. Kindness. Support. You were there when no one else would visit, not even my own brother. You helped me get out of a dark place. The reason I came here is…” She trailed off, looking unchariscatistly self conscious. After trying to find the words for a few moments, Azula let go of Katara’s hands and stood up once more.  


_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

Facing away with her hands behind her back, Azula spoke again, in a (relatively for Azula) soft voice. "This is extremely hard. Probably the hardest thing I've ever done, and I conquered Ba Sing Se." The seconds ticked on, marked by Kataras pounding heart beat as she waited with bated breath for Azula to finish. When she did, it was with a stern tone, like she was forcing it out. “I’m in love with you.”  


_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

Katara stared at Azula for a moment, whose back was still turned towards her. She heard the words, and her heart exploded with joy, even as her doubts and fears still swam around in her head.  


_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

Katara stood up, took a few soft steps towards Azula, and gently tuned her so she was facing Katara. The look in those beautiful eyes was something Katara had ever seen before. Azula was worried, and that is how Katara knew she was serious. Azula had never, in as long as Katara knew her, been worried.  


_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

Katara gently placed a bare hand on Azula’s warm cheek. “You really came all the way down here to tell me that?”  


_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

“Well… at the insistence of Dr.Roki. He’s very observant with his patients. Comes with the job, I suppose.” Azula said, a touch awkwardly.  


_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

_“I own that man a present. Maybe I’ll send him some candy.” _Katara thought. Slowly stroking her thumb against. Azula’s soft cheek, she closed her eyes and slowly leaned in. The first touch of warm, soft lips sent a shiver down Katara’s spine like a bolt of lightning. Azula was so warm and Katara was powerless to stop it spreading to her own body. Katara felt Azula’s hands grip her waist to pull them closer and deepen the kiss. Azula’s scent filled Katara’s head, and she soon found herself almost drunk off of Azula herself.__

_____ _

_______ _ _ _

____

__

____

_______ _ _ _

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

____

__

____

_______ _ _ _

____

Finally, they broke the kiss to stare into eachothers eyes.  


____

_______ _ _ _

____

__

____

_______ _ _ _

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

____

__

____

_______ _ _ _

____

“I was scared. That’s why I left.” Explained Katara sofly. “I could feel myself falling in love with you more and more everyday. I was scared of what that might mean. Of what might happen. To me. To you. I didn’t want to leave my family again. But, even while here, all I could think about was you.” Katara moved her hand from Azula’s cheek to the back of her neck to pull her into another intense kiss. She could never get enough of Azula’s warmth. It was intoxicating.  


____

_______ _ _ _

____

__

____

_______ _ _ _

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

____

__

____

_______ _ _ _

____

They pulled away once again, staring into eachothers eyes, now only illuminated by the fire. The sun had gone down, but neither women noticed. Azula’s golden eyes flashed with a sudden intensity. “I would burn the world down for you.” Katara had no doubts about that, and it made warmth blossom in her chest. Here is the princess of the Fire Nation, the most powerful bender that has ever been produced, offering to burn the world for her.  


____

_______ _ _ _

____

__

____

_______ _ _ _

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

____

__

____

_______ _ _ _

____

She didn’t know where the future would take them, but as Azula led Katara into her tent, into her life, Katara knew she would be there for Azula, no matter what happened. She couldn’t stay away from the heat if she wanted too.

____

_______ _ _ _

____

__

____

_______ _ _ _

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

____

__

____

_______ _ _ _

____


End file.
